


Pleasure Points

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets more than he bargains for when two trolls decide to get to know him in the biblical sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Points

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompts filled from over on tumblr. Sorry for any grammar issues.

Your name is Dave Strider, or at least you think it is, your brain is too plastered with pleasure for you to be sure.

A moan slides from your throat as Karkat runs a claw over your collarbone, making blood well up and dribble down your already abused skin. Bite marks are everywhere, two sets that circle your body as you kneel on the floor, arms held tight above you in a way that is making your shoulders ache. Sollux is lapping at a puncture he left with those teeth of his, lapping away blood with a split tongue that is too damn sexy for its own good even if it is currently shooting currents of pain down your back. Its hard to focus on the pain though when you have a lap full of troll nook, and an ass full of bulge. Not that you really want to with the miracle that is troll lube coating you inside and out. It makes everything tingle and burn with pleasure and the only reason you haven’t cum yet is from the damn cock ring. You only had a brief chance to wonder how they knew about it before Sollux had started preparing you with his light show of all things and Karkat had slid down on your cock.

You’re still not sure where the sudden need to fuck you till you were nothing but a gasping mess came from, but you’re not going to question it; at least not most of it. The whole fact that the taste of your blood is about as much of a turn on as their lube was to you hadn’t been something you expected; they hadn’t either. Sollux had something about it tasting like computer wiring, Karkat said it was like some sort of fucked up candy he used to eat all the time. Either way they’re covering you with more bruises and bites than a cow in piranha infested waters.

Karkat moans low as he fucks himself on your cock, your legs too rubbery with pleasure to do much more than keep you up, albeit shakily. Behind you Sollux had slid not one, but two bulges in your ass, spreading you to the point that you are almost positive somethings torn, but with the pleasurable coating of troll lube up your ass you can barely feel the discomfort. He spreads his bulges apart as they come out and you sob, feel your cock jerk inside Karkat as you cum dry for a second time. A whine leaves your throat as Sollux leaves harsh, sucking kisses along your neck.

“Maybe we should just let the fuck wit cum already.” You hear sollux say behind you, his voice panting and strained through his lisp. The words make you nod terribly fast. The movement of your head makes the world blurr, though that doesn’t matter much. You lost the ability to discern shapes about who the fuck knew when.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Karkat snaps back, though his voice is shaking also. “I finally have Strider an incoherent mess and you want me to give this shit up?” He thrusts down hard and you both moan.

“Oh come on KK, I know you want to feel how hith genetic material is in ya.” He hisses back over your shoulder, hands on your hips, jerking you a bit as he fucks you. Karkat grips your shoulders tight, the tips of his claws digging in as you feel his bulge thrash against your stomach at the words. Its hard to keep all the stimuli separated when it all just sends thrills of pleasure and pain through you, firing off endorphins like some sort of high end drug.

“Fine.” Karkat snarls finally and bites your mouth. You try and kiss him and get a harsh lick along your bleeding lips before he pulls back. “But I want to take him when he’s done, see if this ‘Strider ass’ is as good as he says.”

“Oh it’s good.” Sollux says back and you moan low and deep as the bulges in you twine about each other and pump into you. “Real fucking good.” He says the words in your ear, and the way they brush over the shell of your ear makes you buck.

There is no warning for the ring being released, just Karkat shoving down hard and the sudden release of pressure. White and black take over vision like static as you hear Sollux cursing behind you. The feeling of something hot filling your insides, sending another wave of pleasure through you. The fact that every muscle in you is as tight as a as a rubberband around a watermelon barely registers in your blissed out brain as you let out sob after sob of pleasure. Karkat is panting against your chest as you cum more than you think you ever have, smearing it inside him as you do. When the sensation finally starts to fade you get as close to collapsing as you can when you’re done, the rope holding you up and making your arms strain hard.

“Fuck, did we break him?” You hear Karkat ask as he pulls off. You don’t respond, and Sollux just lets out a whine as he is finally able to pull out of you.

“No, but he almost broke me,” Sollux says with a harsh pant. “Thit he gets tight when he cometh,”

“Shit Captor, couldn’t wait till you got it up the nook?” Karkat scoffs as Sollux pulls out fully. There are some shuffling sounds before you feel Karkat line up behind you, making a few bitchy remarks of how it was going to be ‘like fucking a pail now’ before sliding himself in. The sensation is almost pure pain that switches over to pleasure as he coats your insides with his natural lubricant, pumping out the genetic material that has dulled the pleasure. Its better than Sollux’s, making your pleasure sensors fire almost immediately.You whimper while he moans.

“Holy fucking brain damaged purr beasts how is he still so tight?” He grows as Sollux just chuckles. Karkat sinks his teeth into your shoulder blade and you keen as he laps at the fresh blood.

“Well looks like he’s still good to go.” Sollux comes into sight, staring at your cock that is still covered in red from Karkat, the tip smeared with your own cum; you’re still rock hard. The grin he gives you is fuzzy as you feel your brain shutting down neuron by neuron, the pleasure in your head too much. He straddles your font, double bulges pressing against your stomach as he lowers himself and moans deep.

“Fuck KK you’re potent ath fuck.” You hear him say as you cum again, mind going black and fuzzy as Sollux sinks his fangs into the joint between shoulder and throat.

Your name is ‘who the fuck cares’, and right now you’re going to go learn what it’s like to pass out during sex.


End file.
